


Secrets, Secrets are no fun

by filmharlot



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, New Relationship, New School, Secret Admirer, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmharlot/pseuds/filmharlot
Summary: Sabrina is the new kid for the first time in her life. Choosing to go to the Academy full-time seems to be a hard transition than she was expecting. With the Weird Sisters harassment at an all-time high, dealing with leaving her mortal friend's and condescending teachers, Sabrina is suffering. She's not even allowed to have Salem for comfort.It's not all bad though. She is finally free to do magic whenever she wants, and there's a charming warlock who is being particularly nice to her. Plus, someone is leaving kind gifts on her bed at the end of the night. She just wishes she knew who it was.





	Secrets, Secrets are no fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I decided to start a new fic based on an idea I had the other day. I promise I'm going to keep writing the High School AU though, I just wanted to see what you guys thought of this one too. As always, feel free to leave comments, I love seeing what you think. I'm going to update my other fic soon too so look out for that. :)

In all her life, Sabrina had never been the new kid. She was a lot of things, a friend, a half-witch, she had been a girlfriend, but being the new girl in class had never been one of those things. Greendale had been her home for her entire life, and she had been going through their school system from kindergarten on. Her friends and classmates at Baxter High were the only that she had ever known. This fact was probably contributing to the anxiety that was bubbling in her stomach as her and Aunt Zelda approached the Academy of Unseen Arts, a feeling that only grew as they walked down the hallway to Blackwoods office to get her class schedule. The already long hallway felt as though it was continuously extending as Sabrina heard the whispers from those around her, only catching a few words, like half-breed and mortal. She pulled her old brown travel bag filled with a week's worth of clothes closer to her as she began to quicken her pace. After what felt like a 30-minute walk, Sabrina and her aunt finally entered Blackwood's office. The conversation there was brief, the only problem coming when Zelda saw that Sabrina was in several classes that she deemed unworthy of wasting time in, asking Blackwood about it, to which he just responded that Sabrina had to take these courses because they were foundational and she had missed them seeing as she chose to attend Baxter High. Though Zelda still looked upset by this, she accepted it nonetheless, madder at the fact that she had let her niece inhibit herself for so long. Sabrina decided to interject, asking for directions to where she would be sleeping for the week so that she could put her stuff down. The day had barely begun and she already wanted to lay back down. Arriving at the room Blackwood had given her directions too, the girls in the room fell silent as she entered. She saw that the only bed left was the one next to Prudence, who has harassed her pretty much her entire life for being a half-breed and telling her how she shouldn't come to the Academy because she doesn't belong. Just barely glancing at her and her sisters, Sabrina threw her bag in the trunk at the end of her bed, moving to take a seat. The room stayed silent until it was time to leave for first period, which was Choir for her. She heard the whispers of her name among an abundance of insults coming mostly from the Weird Sisters as they exited the room. She was just glad they had yet to start saying those things to her face. As the room emptied completely, Sabrina let out a deep sigh. If she was at Baxter, she'd be walking from her locker to homeroom with Theo, then going to English. But she wasn't at Baxter. She wasn't going to be able to joke around with Roz and Harvey during drama or complain to them during lunch about how her trig teacher doesn't actually teach. She didn't think that she was going to talk to anyone during lunch today if she was being honest. She rubbed her face, sighing again, before standing up and grabbing her backpack, knowing she was going to be late for her first class. After a few minutes of wandering, looking for the right classroom, she found where she was supposed to be and pushed open the door. The class went silent, much like the girls in her dorm did a few minutes before. She was becoming used to this reaction. This time, the chatter continued a few moments later, as Sabrina went to stand on her own in one of the corners. She noticed that the Weird Sisters were all in this class with her, causing the pit in her stomach to grow larger. Soon enough, Lady Blackwood's replacement, Lady Gregory, came into the room. She was younger, with thin-rimmed glasses and dark auburn hair that was pulled back, with a few stray flyaways peeking out. As soon as she entered the room, the class walked onto the bleachers, separated into sections based on their voice types. Sabrina walked nervously up to the front, trying to catch Gregory's attention. As soon as the professor saw the blonde, she cleared her throat to grab the attention of the class.

"Class, this is our new student Sabrina Spellman. Sabrina, I will need you to sing something so I can place you on the bleachers. Are you able to sight-read?" she asked kindly. Sabrina just nodded and took the folder that her teacher was handing her. As she opened the folder, she heard Prudence say something to the girls around her, causing them all to burst out laughing. Looking up at her, she knew they were talking about her, as Prudence met her stare with a sly look. She just looked down at the music in front of her and began to sing. She had always been confident in her singing ability. Her Aunt Hilda said that she sounded a lot like her mother when she sang, which filled her with pride. As she sang, she took in the rest of the class briefly. Prudence and her posse looked slightly shocked that she could actually sing, which filled Sabrina with dark satisfaction. Her eyes skimmed the rest of the crowd, most of them looking down at their own music sheets, not paying much attention. She then locked eyes with a boy in her class who was intently watching her sing. She felt slightly nervous from his intense gaze but continued to sing. He was wearing a black turtleneck with a black leather jacket thrown on top. His hair was dark, matching his clothing ensemble and was slightly curly. He was cute, she noted to herself, finishing the song that Gregory had asked her to sing, closing the book in her hands. 

"Wow," Lady Gregory said, slightly in awe, "Prudence, it looks like Sabrina is going to give you a run for her money," she mentioned, causing Sabrina to smirk as a sour look overtook Prudence's face and a few people in the class laughed. She noticed that the warlock that she made eye contact with before was also laughing quietly. Maybe someone was on her side. 

~

She got through her next few classes unscathed, but noticed that her aunt was right, these classes were fairly dull. As she entered the lunch room, things went exactly as she predicted as she sat by herself, noticing a few people putting their bags in empty seats, as if she was just going to come to sit with them. Sabrina didn't mind sitting alone, it was slightly calming as she was able to just relax for a moment. She pulled out some of her notes from her classes earlier, looking over them briefly. As she went to take the first bite of her sandwich, a deep voice spoke behind her. 

"Is this seat taken?" the voice asked, causing her to turn around quickly, startled. It was the boy from choir class. 

"No, go ahead," she responded, gesturing to the seat next to her. He placed his tray down before sliding into the seat. He put his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Nicholas Scratch. You can just call me Nick though," he told her as she placed her hand in his. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sabrina -"

"Spellman. Yeah, I know. I'm a big fan of your fathers," he cuts her off, blushing after the words left his mouth, "So, Sabrina Spellman, how has your first day been going?" he asks, moving on quickly, beginning to eat his lunch.

"Not as bad as I was expecting. The Weird Sisters aren't harassing me as much as normal," she states, looking over at where they were sitting, as Prudence glared at her, as if she wanted Sabrina to just catch on fire right then and there, "I don't want to speak too soon though," she said, turning back to Nick. 

"Ah, your an enemy of the Sisters as well. I knew we'd get along," he says jokingly.

"They hate you too?" Sabrina questioned, wondering what the warlock could have done to the trio. 

"Not so much hate. I'd say we're frenemies at the moment. I dated them once," he tells her, his hands moving as he spoke, "I had to end it though. They're very manipulative, as well as telepathic," he mentions. Sabrina just nods. 

"They dislike me because I'm half-witch and half-mortal," she says as if it was some big secret, "They don't think that I belong at the Academy."

"Well, I disagree. They act like your a full mortal, you still have that witch half. Plus your mortal half just makes you more interesting in my opinion," he told her, continuing to dig into his lunch as Sabrina became the one blushing, "What class do you have next period?" 

"Uh, some class with Lord Blackwood," she said, going to look through her bag for her schedule.

"Oh, dark arts? I'm in there too. We can walk together." Sabrina just looked at him for a moment. Why was he being so nice to her? Very few people from the Academy had been kind to her like this, was he like this with everyone? He probably pitied her and that's why he sat with her. She had very low hopes for tomorrow's lunch, knowing that he would most likely rejoin his friends and gossip about what it was like to sit with the half-mortal. For now, though, she just went with it, accepting his kindness even if it was fake. They both stood up together, grabbing their bags to walk to class together, discussing what type of magic Nick liked to do and how long he had been at the Academy. As they entered the classroom, Sabrina went to sit in one of the open seats towards the back. Before she could sit though, Nick's voice stopped her. 

"Spellman, there's a seat next to me." She slowly turned around, everyone in class either looking at Nick or at her. He didn't seem to notice though, staring at her, gesturing for her to sit in the desk next to his. She quickly made her way to the seat, hoping everyone would stop staring at them as she sat.

"Were you going to sit by yourself?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I figured you had friends in here you'd rather sit with," she responded. Nick just shook his head, laughing. As he went to say something else, Blackwood walked in and the class fell silent. 

~

At the end of the night, Sabrina walked from the bathrooms back to her room after changing into her pyjamas. She noticed that the Weird sisters were all absent from their beds, knowing that meant that they were up to no good. She knew that she had been too lucky today, only having to deal with a few harsh glares and quiet insults. Only a few more days till she was home for the weekend. As she went to sit on her bed, she saw that there was a crystal lying on her bed with a note next to it. The crystal was small, only a bit bigger than a quarter. It was round and flat, like a perfect skipping stone. Turning it over in her hand, she went to look at the note. The handwriting was a bit messy but still legible. It read - 

~ Smokey Quartz - it usually is meant to calm an overly busy mind and help alleviate anxiety. I thought you might need it after your first day ~

She looked back down at the crystal in her hand and smiled. She was curious as to who had given it to her but was too tired to question it at the moment, drained from the day. Placing it on the small nightstand next to her, she climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep for the night.


End file.
